Primer Año
by Artemiskoi
Summary: Primer año, unos drabbles básicamente. Posibles conversaciones, mayormente entre Dumbledore y Severus durante los años de escuela de Harry.
1. Viejos Locos

Harry Potter no me pertenece, en mi jardín no caben tantos cadáveres.

Primer Año: Viejos locos.

—... el Potter.

—¿Sería posible que no usaras ese tono despectivo, Severus? —preguntó Dumbledore mirándole por encima de sus gafas y, pese a la "regañina", sonriéndole.

—Teniendo en cuenta que esa parece la única manera de llamar tu atención: no, no es posible —se quejó el profesor de pociones, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba fijamente al viejo con problemas selectivos de sordera.

—Te estaba escuchando, Severus —le aseguró el hombre aún con esa sonrisa que Snape cada día odiaba con más pasión—. Ya me di cuenta que se puso una mano en la cicatriz cuando te miró.

—¿Y no cree que puede ser por...? —no terminó la frase, simplemente hizo un gesto con su mano señalando su brazo izquierdo.

—¿No crees que puede ser un simple dolor de cabeza? Tantas emociones, descubrir que es mago, ver un enorme castillo donde estudiará...

—Oír a un viejo loco murmurar incoherencias... —añadió Snape por lo bajo, ganándose otra sonrisa de Dumbledore.

—Oh, mi querido Severus, ni de lejos creo que seas tan viejo —le aseguró el hombre ganándose que Snape entornara sus ojos.

—Lo de loco en cambio... —dijo Snape, viendo que solo había corregido la parte de viejo (por mucho que él NO se hubiera referido a sí mismo al decir eso).

—Admito que eres un poco paranoico —asintió el director tomando uno de sus caramelos de limón.

—Esto va a acabar mal —medio gruñó dispuesto a irse.

—Oh, venga, ¿qué tan mal puede ir tu primera clase con los Gryffindor y Slytherin de primer año?

Snape salió de allí, viendo que el viejo no paraba de interpretar lo que él decía a su modo.

Gryffindor y Slytherin de primer año... en diez minutos.

Esta vez fue él quien se puso una mano en la frente. El dolor de cabeza venía a saludarle.


	2. Juegos

Primer Año: Juegos

—¡Dubledore! —gruñó Snape.

—Profesor Snape, por favor —pidió Minerva sentada con la espalda completamente erguida en su silla.

—Oh, venga Severus, será divertido —le aseguró el director con una sonrisa complacida, reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla.

—Director, con todo el respeto —dijo Snape muy despacio, notándose que tal vez no había tanto respeto como decía —, ¿no le parece que, quizá, lo que dice sea una Soberana estupidez? —preguntó insistente.

—Vamos, vamos. ¿Es que no has soñado nunca con buscar un tesoro? —preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Suficiente tenía tratando de Sobrevivir a las bromas de sus queridos alumnos —siseó Snape a eso, ganándose una mirada de reproche de la subdirectora—. No sé si recuerda esa vez que fui a buscar... algo. ¿Le suena la expresión "licántropo tratando de matarme"?

—La verdad, no es una expresión que haya oído nunca —comentó Dumbledore como si realmente estuviera pensando que esa frase pudiera ser una frase hecha y logrando que Snape gruñera—. Venga, Severus, será divertido —le insistió.

—Divertido mis...

—¡Severus! —lo amonestó la subdirectora antes que pudiera terminar la frase y éste arrugó la nariz con una mueca de disgusto. Esa maldita mujer aún lo trataba como si fuera un alumno ahí.

—Seguro que se te puede ocurrir algo relacionado con pociones —siguió el director como si Snape no hubiera dicho nada.

—No sé porque no puedo poner una poción que petrifique a todo aquel que la beba y ya —gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Debes dar la oportunidad a que alguien pueda pasar. Mira a Minerva, ha tenido la brillante idea de poner un Ajedrez Mágico tamaño gigante, ¿te imaginas? E incluso Hagrid ha colaborado dejándonos a Fluffy —explicó Dumbledore, dejando en claro que a él le parecía la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

—Fascinante —siseó el profesor de pociones—. Sigo sin ver Por Qué se debe dar la oportunidad a que alguien pase.

—La búsqueda del tesoro no tiene gracia si no —aclaró el director, como si eso fuera evidente.

Snape solo atinó a gruñir.

—Está bien —aceptó al final, porque era aceptar o que el director le estuviera torturando durante horas para que acabara aceptando de todos modos—. Pero bien te podrías guardar esa maldita piedra en el bolsillo —murmuró por lo bajo mientras salía del despacho, oyendo la reprimenda que le dedicaba Minerva mientras pensaba en Qué diablos iba a hacer como "reto" para que cualquier inepto pudiera pasar las 'pruebas' que Dumbledore quería poner para dejar que todo dios llegara a la Piedra Filosofal.


	3. ¿Este tipo no es un poco incongruente?

Primer Año: ¿Este tipo no es un poco incongruente?

—Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.

Al segundo siguiente de decir eso Quirrell se desplomó en el suelo.

Snape arqueó sus cejas mientras el director daba instrucciones y Madame Pomfrey se encargaba de trasladar al profesor Quirrell a la enfermería.

Dumbledore empezó a organizar a los profesores, Snape oyó su nombre mencionado, pero se limitó a ignorarlo, siguiendo el cuerpo flotante y desmayado de Quirrell con la mirada.

—Severus, ¿me oyes? —preguntó el director mientras los demás profesores ya se estaban movilizando.

—Se ha... desmayado —comentó simplemente él, mirando hacia Dumbledore ahora.

—Bueno, supongo que ha sido un buen susto —asintió el hombre.

—Dumbledore: ÉL ha puesto un trol... protegiendo lo que ya sabes ¡y ahora se desmaya por ver uno? —protestó el profesor de pociones para que el director se fijara en la poca lógica que tenía eso.

—Oh, bueno —sonrió el director—. Ya sabes que es distinto poner un trol en un sitio controlado que encontrártelo de lleno en la cara —le aseguró—. Recuerdo una vez, con mi tía Filmeinta, esa mujer tenía un enorme jardín lleno de flores carnívoras, de hecho sacaba a pasear a alguna de ellas por el...

—¡Albus! —gruñó Snape con desesperación y luego tomó aire profundamente. A veces NO recordaba porque le había jurado fidelidad a un viejo demente... Ah, bueno sí, porque el otro estaba más demente todavía y además insistía en que la gente le besara los pies.

—Mi querido Severus, ya sabes que siempre te insisto en que uses mi nombre de pila cuando gustes... aunque agradecería que no siempre fuera en ese tono, acabaré relacionando mi nombre con algo malo —sonrió el hombre con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Snape entornó los ojos.

—Lo que sea —gruñó empezando a salir del Gran Comedor.

—Severus, las mazmorras están por el otro lado —lo llamó Dumbledore.

Snape se detuvo, girándose para ir a soltar alguna verdad al viejo chiflado pero cerró la boca al ver esos ojos azules mirándole por encima de las gafas y esa sonrisa en sus labios.

Se giró de nuevo. No tenía caso. Ese hombre ya sabía dónde iba y por qué iba.


	4. ¡Perro malo!

Primer Año: ¡Perro malo!

—¡Ese maldito hijo de...!

—¿De qué, Severus? —preguntó el director mientras entraba en la sala de profesores, momento que aprovechó Filch para salir rápidamente debido al humor en el que estaba el profesor de pociones.

—¡De Potter! —gritó Snape, como si fuera eso justamente lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Sucede algo con él? —preguntó el hombre, sentándose frente a él.

—¿A parte de su completa falta de neuronas? ¿su incapacidad para entender que si nadie responde al otro lado de una puerta NO debe entrar? —fue ofreciendo el profesor, su voz convirtiéndose cada vez más en un siseo.

—¿Debo entender que el joven Harry ha entrado aquí estando tú dentro y eso... te parece mal? —ofreció el hombre, por su tono dejando claro que Snape se estaba quejando por algo que no tenía ninguna lógica: todos los alumnos podían entrar en la sala de profesores mientras hubiera un profesor en ella.

—No así —gruñó Snape entrecerrando sus ojos—. Él no sabía que yo estaba aquí, por tanto es como entrar sin que haya nadie.

—Pero estabas —acotó el director—. Seguramente te vio entrar...

Snape se pinzó el puente de la nariz, sintiendo una migraña venir. Como si no tuviera suficiente con el mordisco de ese maldito perro. Dumbledore iba a defender a ese maldito mocoso hiciera lo que hiciera. Seguramente incluso le daría una palmadita en la espalda si de pronto le decía que quería ser el segundo Lord Oscuro... sí, ya lo estaba viendo.

—De todos modos, veo que nuestro querido Fluffy te dejó una herida algo dolorosa —le sonrió el director cambiando de tema mientras a Snape le chirriaban los dientes ante el uso de la palabra "querido".

—Si tan solo me dejaras usarlo para experimentar con pociones... o hacer varias pociones con las partes de su cuerpo —medio refunfuñó Snape, levantándose la parte que cubría la herida y sacando su varita para lanzar algún hechizo que al menos aliviara el dolor.

—Oh, ya sabes que a Hagrid no le gustaría eso —le sonrió el hombre, inclinándose hacia delante y palmeando la rodilla de la pierna herida, logrando que Snape siseara y cerrara sus ojos, conteniéndose de mentar toda la familia de Dumbledore en ese momento—. Bueno, debo irme. Trataré de hablar con Fluffy para que no te tenga tanta manía —le aseguró mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala.

Snape solo pudo imaginar al director ofreciendo un caramelo de limón por cabeza a ese estúpido perro. Y lo iba a tener bien merecido si una de las cabezas le rebanaba la mano de la 'emoción'.

Gruñó por lo bajo, sabiendo que eso no iba a pasar. Los locos siempre tenían suerte.


	5. Pirómanos

Primer Año: Pirómanos

—Esos malditos y estúpidos mocosos —gruñó Snape entrando en sus aposentos, sacándose la túnica y tirándola al suelo con rabia.

Sabía que habían sido ellos, Potter no, suficiente tenía con estar aguantándose en el aire... ¡Suficiente tenía él tratando de contrarrestar el maleficio!

Pero estaba convencido: o el último hijo macho de los Weasley (esperaba, aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad que tuvieran _Otro_) o esa sabelotodo de Granger...

—Granger... —murmuró despacio, sus ojos entrecerrándose. Sí, tenía que haber sido ella. ¿Pero por qué? Eran estúpidos, los tres, pero no lo suficiente como para tratar de gastar una "broma" cuando su amigo corría el riesgo de estamparse contra el suelo.

—Ah, Severus —una voz conocida y la única persona que se atrevía a entrar sin llamar apareció—. Tan entretenido partido el de hoy, ¿no? Por lo que tengo entendido con fuegos y todo —le sonrió mientras Snape entrecerraba sus ojos sin verle la maldita gracia.

—Fue Granger —sentenció él directamente, sin ninguna duda pese a la completa falta de pruebas.

—Vamos, vamos, ¿a caso lo viste? —le preguntó mientras él mismo se depositaba en una de las sillas sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso.

—Fue ella y punto —insistió él, no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, sabía perfectamente que había sido ella.

—Bueno, al menos así no la puedes acusar de lo que le pasó al joven Harry... aunque debo admitir que eso de coger la Snitch con la boca al final fue sorprendente. De hecho lo más parecido que llegó a pasar creo que fue en uno de los partidos oficiales en el año...

—Dumbledore —lo cortó Snape con un suspiro—. SÉ perfectamente que los amigos de Potter no tratarían de matarle, por mucho que yo les pudiera llegar a prometer cien puntos a su casa por ello. Alguien estaba intentando hacer que Potter cayera y era alguien suficientemente poderoso —explicó poniéndose más serio, su irritación yéndose por un momento.

—Pero no tanto —sonrió el director, logrando que Snape arqueara una ceja, sin entender—. A fin de cuentas... pudiste detenerle.

—No sé si tomarme eso como un halago o como un insulto —gruñó el profesor de pociones, esta vez siendo Dumbledore el que arqueó sus cejas—: Si es fuerte pero yo pude detenerlo y lo dices como un cumplido... todo bien PERO si realmente crees que no es tan fuerte porque yo puedo detenerlo... es que crees que yo soy ¡débil! —le remarcó.

Dumbledore rió ante eso.

—Ah, Severus, siempre buscando los cien pies al gato —dijo, levantándose para irse—. Estate tranquilo, me encargaré yo mismo de investigar lo sucedido.

Snape gruñó, esperaba que fuera lo de la escoba de Potter y no lo de la combustión espontánea de su túnica.


	6. Los Directores merecen divertirse

Primer Año: Los Directores merecen divertirse

—¡Tú...! —gritó Snape entrando en el despacho del director, señalándole indiscriminadamente con su dedo.

—Te aseguro que no soy otra persona —sonrió Dumbledore sin inmutarse por eso.

—El partido... lo sabías... me dijiste que no pero... y fuiste... y yo tuve que... —trató de decir el profesor, pero se encontró que esta vez quería decir demasiadas cosas y no las estaba colocando en el orden correcto—. ¡Dijiste que no irías al partido! —gruñó una vez organizó sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, al final hubo un cambio de planes, realmente fue de los partidos más cortos de la historia —le aseguró Dumbledore—. ¿Un caramelo de limón?

—¡Me ofrecí a arbitrar porque dijiste que NO irías! —siguió Snape, demasiado encendido como para prestar atención al pequeño dulce de limón.

—Mis compromisos cambiaron —siguió el director con la misma sonrisa.

—Lo hiciste a propósito —siseó al final, volviendo a señalarle—. Te pregunté si irías al partido, dijiste que NO y por tanto me puse como árbitro para poder controlar mejor la situación porque TÚ no estarías.

—Te aseguro que si llego a saber que te molestaría tanto mi presencia no hubiera ido, querido Severus —aseguró el hombre, la sonrisa bien plasmada en sus labios en todo momento, viéndose bastante entretenido.

—¡Los gemelos del demonio casi me tiran de la escoba TRES veces! —acusó Snape, dejando claro que todo, completamente todo, era culpa del director y de nadie más.

—Realmente son una pareja divertida.

Snape tomó aire.

Los dos días siguientes el honorable director Albus Dumbledore no oyó bastante bien, eso sí, iba con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.


	7. Planes

Primer Año: Planes

—Oh, Severus —una voz de entre las sombras y Snape contuvo como pudo el dar un respingo.

—Director —murmuró despacio, la palabra saliendo entre sus dientes y girándose para mirar al hombre, que estaba convencido que se había Escondido.

—¿Dando un paseo a estas horas de la noche? —le preguntó el director, acercándose un poco más hacia él.

—Buscando alumnos a quienes bajar puntos —dijo simplemente él, empezando con el plan "A".

—Oh, y... ¿los buscabas en el bosque? —preguntó Albus, insistente, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bueno... —de acuerdo, fuera plan "A", pasó al blan "B"—. Aproveché para ir a coger algunas plantas para las pociones —¿había recordado coger algunas plantas? Sí. Las sacó de su bolsillo, mostrándolas al hombre.

—¿Y desde cuanto esta planta sirve para pociones? —insistió el director y entonces Snape se dio cuenta que, por las prisas, había cogido un hierbajo cualquiera, y su jodida suerte había hecho que fuera uno que NO servía para NADA.

—Todas... las plantas acaban teniendo una utilidad, a esta aún no se le ha encontrado, y yo pienso hacerlo —sentenció alzando ligeramente su rostro con orgullo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

—Oh, seguro que si alguien puede usar una planta inútil para una poción eres tú, Severus —le sonrió Albus, haciendo que el profesor de pociones hiciera una mueca ¿eso era un insulto o un halago?

—Evidentemente...

—¿Y fuiste con Quirrell? —cortó el director con una sonrisa.

Snape cerró sus ojos. Trataría con el plan "C".

—Me lo encontré. Cosa que resulta bastante sospechosa, ¿no? —ofreció. Él era el único (o eso le estaba pareciendo) que sabía que ese maldito profesor no era de fiar, si al menos Dumbledore mostrara un MÍNIMO interés en él; en aceptar que había algo extraño en ese personaje...

—Debía estar buscando hierbas —ofreció el director con una sonrisa y un asentimiento mientras él contenía un gruñido.

—¡Maldita sea, ese hombre trama algo! —gruñó al final Snape, sin poder contenerse.

—Y para eso estás tú, para ir a amenazarlo durante la noche y en medio del bosque —asintió el director.

Snape solo suspiró, no sabía ni porqué diablos hacía planes.


	8. ¿Problemas Amorosos?

Primer Año: ¿Problemas Amorosos?

—Muy bien... muy bien.

Snape logró abrir la puerta para llegar a entender esas últimas palabras, casi pareciendo un sollozo y vio a Quirrell salir por la otra puerta.

¿Con quién diablos hablaba? Había logrado oír DOS voces, ¿tan rápido había salido el otro? Tampoco había chimenea en esa sala para poder comunicarse desde allí.

Frunció el ceño, yendo a entrar una vez ese profesor hubo salido, pero tuvo que contenerse al ver al imbécil de Potter meter su nariz por ahí también. Ese crío se metía en más problemas que su padre y todos sus estúpidos amigos juntos.

Se apartó cuando vio que el crío miraba hacia él y chirrió los dientes. Ahora era ÉL quien tenía que esconderse de un ¡maldito alumno! Genial.

—Profesor Snape —la voz entretenida y esta vez su cuerpo reaccionó antes, sacando la varita para clavarla justo... en la punta de la nariz del director.

Gruñó. Definitivamente llevaba unos días bastante tensos, pero teniendo en cuenta que Quirrell planeaba algo... con alguien y que por lo visto solo ÉL era consciente de eso.

Y no era que no confiara en los demás, eran los DEMÁS que le llamaban paranoico a él.

—Un día se va a llevar un disgusto si sigue apareciendo de ese modo —dijo sin excusarse, la culpa era de Dumbledore, no suya. De hecho el director debía estar contento que se hubiera controlado lo suficiente para no lanzar un maleficio.

—Bueno, tendré en cuenta que durante un día soleado no puedo ir silbando por el pasillo y llamándote un par de veces antes de tener que acercarme del todo —sonrió Dumbledore mientras Snape fruncía el ceño. ¿En serio había venido silbando? No sabía si creerle.

—Exacto —dijo al final, él NO se iba a disculpar—. Odio que la gente silbe, tentado estoy de bajarle puntos por eso, director.

Albus rió ligeramente ante el comentario.

—Me alegro que estés mejorando tu sentido del humor —le aseguró, palmeándole un par de veces el hombro y Snape descartó el comentario con un gruñido.

—Quirrell estaba... —decidió decir al final, esperando que esta vez el director al menos le aceptara que debía estar tramando algo.

—Ah, el profesor Quirrell otra vez —sonrió el hombre, igual como haría un padre con un niño pequeño que le insiste en mostrarle por tercera vez el cenicero de barro que ha hecho—. Severus, creo que te estás obsesionando mucho con él... Yendo al bosque con él... espiándole en silencio... Estoy esperando el día en que le regales flores —asintió mientras Snape abría sus ojos exageradamente—, o, viniendo de ti, tal vez unas hierbas especiales para una poción romántica —terminó, riendo ante su propia idea, asintiendo de nuevo mientras Snape trataba de hablar, abriendo y cerrando sus labios sin poder encontrar palabras que pudieran expresar toda su indignación.

Al final los apretó con fuerza. No podía gritar en medio del pasillo y a pleno día... menos podía gritarle al director.

Pero esta se la devolvería. EVIDENTEMENTE que se la devolvería.


	9. Un Momento Feliz

Primer Año: Un Momento Feliz

—Será esta noche. Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el Ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore.

Snape entornó sus ojos al oír eso, apoyado a un lado y oyendo la conversación del Potter y sus amigos. Increíble que esa chica Granger fuera tan inteligente y a la vez tan estúpida de acabar pensando lo mismo que el "niño que vivió para meter la pata".

Además, no estaba oyendo nada nuevo, él también creía que QUIRRELL (no él) había mandado esa nota para Dumbledore.

—Pero ¿qué podemos...? —oyó que decía el pelirrojo, pero ya había oído suficiente y salió.

—Buenas tardes —dijo en el tono tan amable que le salió. Aunque bueno, era mucho esperar que esos tres empezaran a creer que él era el "bueno" aquí solo por unas palabras amables... además, estaba sintiendo algo de urticaria en ese momento—. No deberíais estar dentro en un día así —siguió, de nuevo tratando de sonar amable pero estaba sintiendo un tic en sus labios; era IMPOSIBLE ser amable con un Potter y su séquito.

—Nosotros...

Ah, a la mierda.

—Debéis ser más cuidadosos —dijo al final, su sonrisa torciéndose del todo y volviéndose sarcástica. No podía ser amable, simplemente no podía, que pensaran lo que quisiera, le daba igual—. Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto? —mezcló el sarcasmo con un falso toque dulzón y sintió como la urticaria desaparecía casi por completo.

Mejor fue cuando esos tres se dieron media vuelta para irse sin responder, pero lo mejor era erradicar la urticaria por completo.

—Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día.

Perfecto, urticaria eliminada. Simplemente debía recordar no volver a ser amable jamás con el Potter... no le iba a costar demasiado recordar eso.

* * *

Nota: Los diálogos están sacados del capítulo 16 de HP y la Piedra Filosofal, los tengo en inglés y busqué una web que lo hubiera publicado en español, aunque no sé si son exactos a los libros o no.

Aquí simplemente está el añadido de los pensamientos de Snape durante ese diálogo.

Por cierto, gracias por los reviews, siempre es agradable que a la gente le guste y se ría.


	10. El Brindis

Primer Año: El Brindis

Snape entró en la parte donde residía en la escuela y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones. ¡Al fin! El maldito año había terminado, los alumnos se habían ido a hacer la vida imposible a sus padres y él tendría unos meses para intentar olvidarse de ellos.

—Te has ido muy pronto, Severus —le comentó el director, como siempre, entrando como si esa fuera su casa (aunque claro, en teoría la escuela era suya y Snape residía en la escuela... cosa que no le daba mucho margen a obligarle a salir de ahí).

—Sabes que siempre suelo irme cuando Sprout ha bebido su tercera copa —le indicó, logrando que el director sonriera.

—Ah, sí... Quién diría que una mujer tan pequeña pueda llegar a tener esos pulmones —tuvo que admitir Dumbledore, asintiendo.

—El problema es que Nadie le dice que NO sabe cantar —medio siseó Snape, dándole la culpa a Dumbledore por eso.

—Querido Severus, recuerdo que la primera vez que te encontraste con eso _Tú_ se lo dijiste... Aunque debo admitir que tus términos al decirlo no fueron los más adecuados —comentó el director, pareciendo que incluso se estaba conteniendo de sonreír más al recordar eso.

—Era cuestión de dejárselo claro, no podía ir con subterfugios —se defendió Snape, por un momento él mismo teniendo que contener una sonrisa, cosa contraproducente: no quería que el director pensara que era humano y esas cosas desagradables, como que tenía sentimientos.

Dumbledore chasqueó sus dedos y de pronto se oyó la voz de Snape resonando en la sala:

"Tú, bruja del demonio, ¿es que no ves...? No, ese no es el término, ¿es que no OYES lo que estás gritando? Eso sí, si me dices que lo que haces es imitar a una Mandrágora en celo, entonces deberé decir que es la MEJOR imitación que haya oído en la vida. En cambio si INSISTES en decir que eso es ópera te aseguro que..."

—Ya, ya —murmuró Snape, moviendo su mano y la voz apagándose mientras él, definitivamente, sonreía—. No fue un mal año. Aunque al siguiente tuve serios problemas para conseguir plantas para mis pociones.

—Así aprendiste porqué nadie le dice nada —sonrió Dumbledore, haciendo aparecer dos copas que flotaron en el aire por un segundo antes de que ambos las cogieran.

—Cada año pasa algo. Aunque este... —la voz de Snape se volvió algo más sombría.

—Querido Severus, hoy es un día para celebrar —le cortó Dumbledore—. Aunque siento haber estado tan equivocado. De hecho, hacia el final incluso estaba empezando a pensar en qué regalo de bodas podía compraros a ti y a Quirrell —le sonrió.

Snape entornó los ojos y simplemente... brindó.


End file.
